Captain America and Agent Romanoff
by lacomus
Summary: This is a story based on the relationship that Steve Rodgers and Natasha Romanoff.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain America and Agent Romanoff**

Chapter 1:

Steve and Natasha sprinted as fast as they could to the nearest room they could see. Rubble was already beginning to fall, landing all around the duo. Due to the serum the super soldier had received Steve was beginning to overtake his partner. Large parts of the ceiling of the mountain were collapsing almost hitting them. Sweeping the spy up with one arm and holding his shield above them to protect Natasha more than him, Steve threw Natasha into the supply cabinet before getting hit with a boulder that had fell from above them. Still unbelievable conscious Steve couldn't move, he looked up to see a terrified face staring back at him. Natasha was screaming his name telling him to move. Steve looked up at the incoming rumble that was about to land on him but was comforted by the fact that he knew Natasha was safe. Making his last effort to pull himself towards the room he was almost completely covered in rocks.

Natasha was now filled with terror. Although she was safe and sound within the supply cabinet her captain was buried almost just a meter away. The only part of him that could be seen was an arm the emerged from the rumble, motionless. Surveying the room she was now in she could see no exit only a water pipe that was slowly leaking. Great soon they would have no oxygen and a room full of water. She turned back towards her captain beginning to feel a large sense of worry and fear building up inside her.

"Steve! Steve" Natasha screamed attempting to pull the rocks the rocks off of her star spangled partner. Although she didn't look it the spy was actually quite strong and moved the boulders as fast as she could. She dragged one of the last boulders from the front of his body and she could finally see the blood covered face that she was looking for. At this point the water that was beginning to cover the floor and was getting to be almost a centimetre tall.

Suddenly the once motionless figure became a spluttering and coughing mess. Natasha not being able to stand watching him suffer threw herself on top of him pinning him down as not to do himself any more damage. "Natasha, oh thank god you're okay" Steve spoke with a croak in his voice. "Always thinking about me and not yourself, can you even feel your legs" Natasha was getting up finally noticing that the room was beginning to fill with water. "Let's get you up shall we otherwise you'll drown". Natasha with, unwanted, help from the super soldier began to remove the boulders pinning the captain down.

Eventually he was free but not quite movable. The damage done by the rubble had been devastating and would have killed anyone other than him. Natasha was just thankful that it didn't. The room they were in was only about four metres by 4 metres… not very spacious, it would flood very quickly. "The team are gonna be here soon but for when they get here it would be good if I could walk, please could you help me up". Steve was getting a bit tired of just sitting down, and a bit cautious of the uprising water. "Of course" Natasha helped him get up. At this point things were getting a bit intimate. This usually didn't bother Natasha but the fact it was with Steve made her get butterflies in her stomach.

It had been at least an hour and a half since they had been trapped with no sign of rescue from their fellow team members and the water was now at neck level and Natasha was beginning to freak out a little bit. She just walked up and down the space that there was while Steve watched her bemused. He had never seen the black widow be afraid of anything. And the fact she was scared him a little. "Listen Natasha come over here" Steve motioned for her to come close. As she wadded through the water her breathing quickened. The Captain wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her close. The fearless Black Widow would usually never have let this happen with anyone else… only him in her time of need. "It'll be fine". He rubbed circles on her back attempting to comfort her. He drew away a little as she began to talk. "I have had a rough experience's with water". "I was on a mission, one of my first. I was to eliminate this political councillor who was on the verge of finding out about the Avengers project. He was working for Hydra. We were on a boat and S.H.I.E.L.D turned on me and shot at me. The boat sunk while I was still inside. I almost drowned. I passed out but Clint was there to save me". She whispered the last part tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank god he did". Steve pulled her against him while she dug her face in his neck.

At this point the water was almost at the top. Steve was holding onto a bar at the ceiling while holding onto Natasha as not to let her drown. Even he was starting to panic. Surely the team would have saved them by now. "You'll be alright" Steve said as he took the last breath he could and plunged his lips onto hers. He knew it was only to save her but it felt so right. He gave her his last breath just as a hole in the ceiling was broken. However it was too late the captain's vision was getting darker and darker eventually he hit the floor and his vision went completely blank. Natasha clambered up through the hole as fast as she could her heart was full of fear from the water and for her captains life.

Clint brought her to the awaiting jet that would then take her to the Avengers tower. She couldn't continue in this state. Although she concealed it he knew how she felt. He felt the same whenever his wife was put at risk. The rest of the team waited for the captain to awake. Bruce had taken him to the nearest hospital.

The super soldier's serum soon kicked in and he awoke with water pouring out of his mouth. "Natasha, Natasha. Oh please tell me you saved her" Steve spluttered. "We got her cap". It was Stark. "you're in bad shape man. Can you even feel your legs? Dude you took a beating for her". At this point Steve realised Tony had a point he couldn't move his legs. "Don't worry you'll be able to move them eventually, Maybe in less than a week with your healing speeds" the super soldier heard a voice from the corner of the room. "Hey Bruce". "Hello captain".

"Where are we?" The last thing Steve could remember was giving Natasha that last piece of oxygen that saved her life. "The nearest hospital we could find". "Well as much as I like laying down is their away I could sit up and move around". "Yes actually we brought you one of those chairs with wheels, no clue what they were called" Tony said. "We always knew you hated being stationary" The doctor added. "Thanks".

Natasha was in her room pacing around not knowing what to do with her just wishing Steve was okay. She jumped when she heard a voice emanate through the room. "Mrs Romanoff I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Captain Rodgers is safe at the tower". Her heart felt with joy and… hope when JARVIS' spoke. "Where is he?". Her voice was croaky. "He is with Master Stark in his floor" and with that she rushed out of her apartment. Steve was the only person other than Clint that she had formed a friendship or maybe something closer with. Natasha was trained as cold hearted spy, someone who was not to show emotion or have any… But Steve brought her to feel again to… maybe even love again. Natasha was now running to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain America and Agent Romonoff**

Chapter 2:

Steve wheeled himself around the lounge on his floor. "Steve I told Jarvis to inform Mrs Romanoff of your arrival so she should be here in a minute. "Thank you Tony". "I shall leave you two alone for now" and with that he left. Soon after Tony had gone the elevator arrived back at the floor. I heard a dash from the door and a female figure came into place.

"Oh my god Steve what happened to you". She was obviously referring to his legs. Natasha went over and kneeled in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. "Let's get you out of that suit". Only now did he realise that he was still in his bloody, dirty uniform. "Alright but could you help, I'm not in the best position to do it alone". "Of course" and with that Steve began wheeling his way to his bedroom.

Always the gentlemen Steve opened the door and pushed his way back in order to let me past. "You don't always have to be a gentleman all the time" Natasha said half teasing. He let out a nervous laugh "Sorry it's just second nature". He followed her into the bedroom and Steve started searching through his clothes. He found the obvious, Boxers. Then he found some jogging bottoms and a jumper. "Right well I will put these on in the bathroom" he was obviously referring to his boxers. "Okay well, be safe Rodgers" Natasha said sitting on his bed waiting for him. He gave one of his nervous smirks and then left.

Steve had to resort to ripping his suit of and when he came to actually getting into the shower he realised he was in a bit of a predicament. He used his arms to pull him up from the chair and was holding himself up by holing the shower cover. Lifting his first leg in Steve swung the rest of his body into the shower. However although he was a super soldier he couldn't turn the shower and keep his body suspended in the air. Just as the shower turned on his arms slipped and his whole body came tumbling down.

A loud crash boomed from the bathroom as the shower was turned on and a loud groan was released from the cause. Natasha ran to the door and smashed open the door. Turning, she saw the groaning and bruised mess that was Steve. Seeing the wreck that he was she ran to him laying her hands upon his muscular chest. She never noticed how attractive he actually was. Being a man Steve's first instinct was to cover his modesty; however this just resulted in him lying with his back to the floor of his bath still attempting to cover himself. "Come on Cap there's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about it's just me and that super serum really did effect everything" Natasha said moving one hand to his face stroking it. "It's second nature, sorry".

Natasha knew why he was so protective. Steve was brought up in a time when being a gentleman was the only thing he knew, he was brought up by a single mother who believed in equality. Natasha had read up on him before their first mission as a team where he became the unofficial leader of the Avengers. Quick reactions and initiative was what put him ahead of everybody else. As well as his quick thinking and ability to motivate his team members, even Tony admitted that.

"Let's get you up then" At this point the duo were both completely drenched. Steve noticed how beautiful she was. Her eyes glistened, her hair was a perfect red colour that went down to her shoulders and her skin was perfectly smooth. Her smile was enough to make his heart melt. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she helped him up. Her black leather suit was tight fitting and showed of every aspect of her curvature; however he could not get distracted by her figure when he needed to every part of his concentration. Soon enough they were standing together in the shower starting into each other's eyes, Steve barely being able to hold himself up. Natasha began washing him. Wiping the blood and mud from his shoulders, then moving down to his chest and arms and then his abs. She stayed at this part of his body for longer admiring his muscular figure. She then moved down to his legs, at this point Steve was very uncomfortable and was using one hand to cover himself and the other to hold himself up. Natasha loved making him nervous and uncomfortable.

Once they were out she dried him and brought him to his bed. "I am going to go shower myself Cap" Natasha made sure he was okay and with a smile she left. _Man she could turn any man's heart to mush, but I guess that was one of the main traits of the Black Widow Steve_ thought to himself. He put on his jogging bottoms and a jumper. He just lay down on his bed waiting for Natasha.

As Natasha cleansed herself she was lost deep in thought. She loved Steve but she could never be with him. She began to remember the red room, the winter soldier and all of her past. So many things she regrets and cannot change. So many terrible memories. There are some good memories but even she couldn't know which were real and which was planted in her head. She remembered a name and her family… that was all. Steve deserved more. Tears began to fall with incoming shower of rain and although they sounded the same to any man Steve could tell them apart. The thought of her crying tore him apart on the inside. His legs still would not move so he could not comfort her. Soon the tears stopped falling and the shower stopped.

Steve was still not ready for what was about to happen next. Soon after the water had stopped falling Natasha had entered in only a towel, which was wrapped around her body. "Steve do you mind if I use some of your clothes?" Steve propped himself up on his elbows and looked her directly into her eyes still not comfortable with how much skin was showing. In his time it would be considered indecent and would not have been acceptable. Although times have changed Steve couldn't forget how he was brought up and couldn't change who he truly was, not that he wanted to at all. "Yeah there over there you can choose what you want and get changed in the bathroom" Steve said pointing towards the bathroom. Natasha proceeded to choose a set of clothes and went to change.

Steve then had a chance to finale think about his situation without Natasha distracting him. Steve knew he had fallen for her the day he stepped foot on the aircraft carrier with Bruce. Her strong independent personality and nature was what had given her the edge over the other girls, who were all willing to go out with him and were practically throwing themselves at him. It wasn't her physic or figure, although he believed that these aspects of her were perfect. From the day they had met they had formed a bond that he had with no other. They were perfectly comfortable with physical contact with each other. Steve had seen what she had done to people who had tried to touch her before and yet she seemed comfortable with him doing it. For example he had shielded her from incoming rubble using only his body and shield during his quest for the winter soldier. As well as that he had shielded her with only his body from an incoming grenade without any hesitation. Steve was tired of attempting to stay professional but couldn't let his feelings for her get in the way of his work. He was both a soldier and the leader of the Avengers.

Agent Romanoff soon arrived back into the room with a pair of sweatpants and a large top that was far too big for her but somehow it felt like it fitted her. "So cap what did you want to do? Movie?" Natasha said moving towards Steve. "Movie sounds good, you can choose" Steve replied as Natasha helped him up. "okay". Natasha laid him down on the sofa, but soon realised there was nowhere else to sit. Once the movie started playing she laid atop of the soldier, resting her face upon his chest. "Natasha, I don't mind to be rude but what are you doing?" Steve said. _Of course he never means to be rude Natasha_ thought to herself. _He is always kind and pure hearted_. "Come on you need to get used to how modern day women work, why not start now? Anyway this is a romantic movie that fleets between two work colleges who want to be together but can't".

As soon as the movie was over Steve felt a dead weight moving up and down his chest. The sleeping agent started to thrive. Fists were being thrown every which way; Natasha was yelling something about the red room. Steve felt multiple punches hit his face. "NO, NO! Leave me alone, not again!" By this point Steve had taken many a blow to the face and vision was begging to blur. He grabbed hold of her hands rolled of the sofa landing atop of her pinning her down to the ground. She began yelling again, It pained Steve to see her like this, he just rested his forehead against her in an attempt to comfort her. After five minutes of Natasha yelling bloody Mary at him she finally began to calm down. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw what she had done.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the bruised and beat up man who was resting his head against hers. Her heart was full of fear and was being weighed down by the many memories that had just reappeared in her nightmares. "It's okay, It's okay. it was just a nightmare. Nobody's going to hurt you" Steve released hands and she brought them up to his face caressing it. Seeing the bruises she had caused and cuts she had reopened. Tears once again began to fall and Steve held her close. His lips got ever closer, Steve fought hard not to get any closer but couldn't resist. Soon Natasha couldn't bare the distance between them so she crashed her lushes red lips onto of his still holding onto the sides of his face. They stayed locked together for what seemed like a life time just staying close to each other. They broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes.


End file.
